Devil's Temptation
by navivory
Summary: "Shut up and turn around, bitch." HaeHyuk. OS. Repost.


Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: PWP (that's how we say general romance)

Rate: M

Length: 4.044 words [Oneshot]

WARNING! OOC, AU, BL, EYD Failure, **Containing mature contents, PWP, Dirty talk,** and **highly unrecommended** for those **who don't like Explicit sex and Homosexuality** , unedited, etc etc.

 **Enjoy the story please.**

* * *

Kyuhyun selalu tahu bahwa Donghae gila—ia bisa saja berpikir bahwa pria 35 tahunan itu mengidap sebuah penyakit kejiwaan yang berat, namun jika ditilik dari gesture tubuhnya, ia lebih cocok disebut tergila-gila. Kyuhyun tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu sebenarnya, ia adalah sahabat Donghae sejak mereka masih sama-sama menggunakan popok. Hanya saja, disepanjang perjalanan hidup yang ia lalui bersama Donghae yang ia tahu Donghae as straight as ruler. Tak ada yang mampu menggoyahkannya selama bertahun-tahun, sampai ia bertemu orang yang berhasil membuatnya menjadi seperti ini sekitar tiga tahun lalu.

Dan orang itu memiliki batangan diantara kedua pahanya.

"Kyuhyun, aku jatuh cinta."

"Ya, Donghae, kau sudah mengatakannya sebanyak 7.537 kali minggu ini. Berhenti membuatku mual atau aku akan menonjokmu."

"Aku merindukannya sampai mau mati rasanya."

"Aku tahu itu, Donghae—aku selalu tahu,"

Bagaimana bisa ia tak tahu? Donghae terus mengeluh pada dirinya soal pujaan hatinya yang telah menghilang selama sebulan terakhir. Pria pujaannya itu pernah mengajukan surat pengunduran diri dari perusahaan yang ia tolak mentah-mentah dengan dalih perusahaan masih sangat membutuhkannya. Sebagai seorang manager marketing, pria itu selalu memberikan solusi cerdas atas pemasaran produk-produk mereka dan membuat perusahaan memperoleh keuntungan besar, selain itu juga merupakan sebuah bonus bagi Donghae untuk menikmati pemandangan pujaan hatinya lebih lama.

Namun, sejak hari itu ia menghilang. Donghae mencoba menghubunginya beberapa kali, namun nomornya selalu tidak berada dalam jangkauan. Dengan begitu, Donghae bisa saja memecatnya yang seenaknya saja pergi dan melalaikan pekerjaannya selama sebulan, namun mana mau ia kehilangan prianya?

Dirinya sudah gila, benar-benar gila.

Donghae mengenal pria itu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, saat ia berkunjung ke rumah sahabat dari ayahnya yang menjabat sebagai seorang general manager di perusahaannya. Pria itu merupakan anak dari sang general manager yang usianya terpaut delapan tahun dengan dirinya. Setahun kemudian pria itu melamar di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, yang langsung Donghae terima sampai para staff terkejut atas tindakannya yang begitu ceroboh, padahal ia terkenal tak pernah sembarangan dalam menyeleksi orang untuk masuk kedalam perusahaannya.

"Donghae, aku pamit. Jam makan siang sudah berakhir dan masih banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan di perusahaan. Kau bisa berhenti memandangi fotonya dalam ponselmu dan mulai bekerja sekarang,"

Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Donghae di ruangannya sambil tertawa tanpa mempedulikan sahabatnya yang kini mengacungkan jari tengahnya padanya. Ia menggeser pintu ruang kerja Donghae kemudian menutupnya rapat dan berjalan menuju pintu lift.

Bertepatan dengan masuknya Kyuhyun kedalam lift, seorang pria berkulit seputih susu berjalan keluar dari lift menuju ruangan Donghae dengan angkuh.

"Permisi, Mr. Lee."

Donghae yang saat itu kembali tenggelam dalam kegiatannya mengagumi wajah yang berada dalam layar ponselnya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya begitu sebuah suara familiar menginterupsinya. Matanya membulat, mulutnya menganga lebar, dan air liurnya nyaris menetes di kerah kemejanya saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Hyukjae?"

Lee Hyukjae. Pria yang merupakan candunya. Alkohol dalam minumannya. Narkotika dalam rokoknya. Iblis dalam nerakanya. Dan Donghae hanyalah seorang pria putus asa yang mencintainya.

"Ya, ini aku. Boleh duduk?"

Dengan kelabakan, Donghae segera mengunci ponselnya dan memasukkan benda kecil itu kedalam saku sementara matanya masih menatap Hyukjae seolah sedang menelanjanginya. Ia mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya, namun alih-alih mendengarkan instruksi dari Donghae, Hyukjae justru berputar ke sisi meja satunya dan mendudukkan dirinya dipangkuan Donghae, yang tentu saja langsung membuat darahnya berdesir kencang.

"Maaf, kau—"

"Oh, astaga." Hyukjae berkata seolah-olah ia tak sengaja melakukan kesalahan dan akan segera memperbaikinya. Ia bangkit dari pangkuan Donghae, namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah kemana-mana pria itu sudah menariknya untuk kembali duduk.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Ucapan Donghae selanjutnya membuat senyum Hyukjae merekah seketika, namun tak lama karena pria itu kembali berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan, "Kau belum membuat janji. Kenapa bagian resepsionis tak memberitahuku bahwa kau akan datang?"

"Hmm—kejutan?"

Donghae tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh. Meskipun tak mengerti apa yang tiba-tiba membuat Hyukjae memberikan kejutan padanya, namun hal itu sangat membuatnya senang.

"Kejutanmu mengejutkanku," Ujarnya. Hyukjae tertawa sekilas sebagai bentuk formalitas sebelum mendaratkan telapak tangan kirinya di pipi Donghae.

"Aku memiliki kejutan lain untukmu jika kau berkunjung ke apartemenku pukul 7 nanti."

 _No, you can't simply talk to me like that, Hyukjae._ Donghae membatin frustasi.

Sisi rasionalnya ingin mengabaikan undangan Hyukjae yang lebih terdengar seperti ajakan memenuhi seluruh kasurnya dengan sperma mereka, namun entah sejak kapan ia telah berubah menjadi seorang marionette untuk pria itu. Hanya bereaksi terhadapnya seolah pria itu yang menggerakkan seluruh persendian tubuhnya. Tatapannya yang seakan menghipnotis Donghae untuk terus menatapnya membuatnya tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya dengan kaku.

Ia tak bisa berpaling barang sedetik.

 _"Good,"_ Hyukjae bergumam lantas menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Donghae. Kecupan itu seharusnya singkat, namun Donghae segera meraup bibir penuhnya dengan nafsu lantas bergumam di sela-sela ciuman mereka,

 _Kau milikku_.

.

"Untukmu,"

Adalah kata pertama yang Hyukjae dengar sesaat setelah ia membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati sebuah buket besar berisi bunga mawar telah terpampang di hadapannya seakan tak mengizinkannya untuk melihat wajah tamunya malam ini.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku alergi dengan mawar. Kau bisa membawa replikanya saja lain kali."

Donghae, si pelaku penyodoran mawar tadi langsung menarik kembali buket bunganya dan mengatakan, "Maaf, aku tak tahu."

"Tak apa, masuklah."

Donghae mengikuti tubuh Hyukjae yang telah berjalan terlebih dahulu kedalam apartemennya dengan canggung. Liukan tubuh Hyukjae yang hanya berbalut kemeja hitam tipis membuat nafasnya tercekat. Ia sempat menyayangkan warna kemeja yang menghalangi pandangannya lebih jauh, namun kembali menelan ludah saat matanya turun kebawah.

Tak ada apapun disana selain kemeja yang menutupi sebagian besar pahanya itu, namun pemandangan kaki jenjangnya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat sesuatu di dalam celana Donghae sulit untuk dikendalikan. Donghae membuang buket bunganya ketika menemukan tempat sampah, kemudian duduk diatas sebuah sofa panjang yang berada di ruangan tersebut sementara Hyukjae terus berjalan menuju pantrynya.

"Padahal aku belum mempersilahkanmu duduk," Ucapan Hyukjae membuat Donghae serta merta bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Bercanda. Anggap saja dirumah sendiri."

Donghae menghela nafas kemudian kembali duduk. Ia menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, menemukan bahwa apartemen tersebut sangat sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa ada orang lain di tempat ini selain dirinya dan Hyukjae.

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Tanyanya ketika Hyukjae datang dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua buah gelas kecil, dua botol wine dan sebotol tequilla.

"Ya, sejak setahun lalu. Tapi kakakku sering berkunjung kesini. Ah, silahkan diminum."

"Maaf, aku tidak minum alkohol."

"Wah, sayang sekali, akan kuambilkan cola kalau begitu."

Tak sampai lima menit, ia sudah kembali dengan sekaleng cola dan gelas berisi es batu. Mereka berdua meminum minumannya dalam hening, hingga Hyukjae membuka kotak marlboronya dan menawarkannya pada Donghae, "Rokok?"

"Tidak, terimakasih."

Hyukjae menyalakan rokoknya, menghisapnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia sebenarnya bukan seorang perokok berat, hanya menghabiskan satu-dua batang dalam seminggu atau pada beberapa saat tertentu seperti sekarang ini. Donghae terbatuk, tak kuat dengan asap rokok Hyukjae yang mengebul menerpa wajahnya. _Bitchy as fuck, but i like it,_ batinnya sambil menatap pria itu dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Mr. Lee," Hyukjae memulai pembicaraan mereka malam hari itu, "Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang kemeja baruku,"

Donghae menelan ludahnya saat melihat Hyukjae berdiri dan berputar dihadapannya, memamerkan kemeja hitam tipisnya yang tak dibawahi apapun lagi. Tubuh Hyukjae terlihat tenggelam di dalamnya, caranya menatap dan berkata malam hari itu benar-benar membuat sakit kepala. Pria itu benar-benar akan menyesali perbuatannya.

"Hm, cocok untukmu." Jawab Donghae tenang meskipun bagian sekitar lehernya sudah terasa panas. Ia rasa ia hanya meminum segelas cola dan es batu, tapi kenapa rasanya seperti habis meminum sebotol penuh alkohol?

Ini pasti karena ada Hyukjae disekitarnya.

"Kalau kau suka, aku akan sering-sering memakainya ke kantor," Hyukjae menarik dasi Donghae yang masih terpasang di kemejanya, melonggarkannya, menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi dan menghembuskannya di depan wajah Donghae dengan centil. Donghae menelan ludah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya malam itu. Tak pernah sekalipun terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa Hyukjae akan dengan senang hati dimangsa olehnya, ia pikir hal tersebut hanya akan terjadi dalam mimpinya saja.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sampai lepas kendali, Hyukjae," Donghae membalas dengan nafas tercekat. Sial, ia rasa kesadarannya mulai hilang. Hyukjae samasekali tak ada bedanya dengan alkohol, memabukkannya dan cepat sekali membuatnya tinggi.

"Lepaskan kendalimu kalau begitu,"

Perkataan yang meluncur dari kedua belah bibir tebal Hyukjae seolah merupakan sebuah perintah mutlak yang harus segera Donghae lakukan. Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, ia segera menenggak habis colanya kemudian menubruk tubuh mangsanya, melahap habis bibir penuhnya. "Mulutmu bau rokok,"

"Kau harus terbiasa dengan hal itu karena kau akan lebih sering menikmatinya mulai sekarang."

 _Seriously, dude._ Ucapannya itu sangat menggairahkan!

"Kau tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa, kan?" Donghae berkata dengan nada berbahaya tepat di depan telinga Hyukjae sementara pria itu memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum puas. Sebentar lagi—hanya tinggal selangkah lagi, perusahaan raksasa yang berada dibawah kekuasaan Donghae akan jatuh ke tangannya.

Dengan tak kalah seksinya, Hyukjae mengecup pipi kanan Donghae seraya berbisik,

"Nikmati aku sampai habis, Lee."

.

"Aww—!"

Hyukjae meringis kesakitan saat Donghae melemparkan tubuh kurusnya keatas kerasnya permukaan semen yang dingin. Ia tak pernah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya. Dalam susunan rencana yang ia buat, ia akan mengundang Donghae kerumahnya, memberikannya alkohol dalam jumlah banyak—ia tahu bahwa Donghae tak tahan dengan alkohol, maka agar tak membuat pria itu curiga ia menyiapkan rencana cadangan, mencampur cola dan rum yang dibekukan sehingga efeknya sama seperti habis meminum alkohol—kemudian mempersilahkan Donghae untuk memangsa habis dirinya, dan ia bisa melaksanakan rencana utamanya setelah itu.

Namun, alih-alih dimangsa diatas ranjang empuknya, ia justru diseret dengan paksa menuju lift yang langsung berhubungan dengan tempat parkir.

Ya, kau tak salah baca, tempat parkir.

"Kau yakin kita tak salah tempat?"

Donghae menyeringai.

Hyukjae tak pernah tahu bahwa Donghae sangat suka dengan tantangan, salah satunya bercinta di ruang terbuka karena menurutnya hal tersebut sangat memacu adrenalin. Meskipun waktu sudah nyaris tengah malam, namun CCTV selalu menyala 24 jam disana. Dan itu memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi dirinya.

 _"Shut up and turn around, bitch."_ Donghae berkata sambil melepaskan sabuknya, mencambukkannya sekali pada tubuh Hyukjae, mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan pria itu ke belakang dan menariknya untuk kembali berdiri. Ia menggiring tubuh Hyukjae sambil matanya terus mencari titik yang dirasanya paling tepat untuk menggarap tubuh Hyukjae. Sementara Hyukjae sendiri kini merasa kebingungan, tak tahu akan berakhir seperti apa sesi bercintanya malam hari ini.

Nampaknya ia benar-benar salah langkah.

Sebuah mobil ferrari baru saja memasuki pelataran parkir saat itu. Bagus. Donghae yang baru ingin menyeret Hyukjae ke sudut ruangan kini berbalik arah menuju tempat dimana mobil tersebut akan lewat. Ia menarik paksa wajah Hyukjae dan membekap bibir tebalnya dengan bibir tipis miliknya sendiri, menghisap lidahnya keras-keras hingga ia melenguh kesakitan.

Sorot lampu mobil menyinari tubuh mereka berdua. Hyukjae mendelik, takut akan reputasinya yang hancur di hadapan penghuni apartemen yang lain, sementara Donghae malah menyeringai. Kejantanannya menegang sempurna hanya dengan melihat Hyukjae yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan, dan sang pengemudi yang mengeluarkan tubuhnya melalui kaca jendela mobil.

"Hey, man! Kau menghalangi— _oh, shit, gay_."

Dengan segera, pemilik mobil tersebut memundurkan mobilnya, memutar balik untuk melaporkan sepasang gay yang bercinta tanpa tahu tempat itu. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, Donghae segera menarik tubuh Hyukjae menuju deretan mobil yang terletak di balik tanjakan menuju lantai dua, di sisi yang tak tertangkap oleh kamera CCTV. Dengan tak sabar ia segera melucuti kemeja Hyukjae dan menemukan tubuh putih bersihnya yang tak ditutupi oleh benda apapun lagi.

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sambil terengah. Sial pria itu, mau bercinta saja pakai acara lari-larian segala. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menjambak rambut Donghae dan menghantamkannya pada kap mobil, namun sebelum itu ia harus menyelesaikan rencananya terlebih dahulu.

Ia melenguh pelan saat Donghae menyerang kedua titik di dadanya secara bergantian—menghisap, menjilat, mengemutnya seperti seekor anak anjing yang tak sudi melepaskan puting susu ibunya, kemudian menandai tempat tersebut hingga biru. Tubuh Hyukjae kerempeng? Masa bodoh! Ia tetap terlihat ribuan kali lebih seksi dibanding seorang Kadarshian di matanya.

Bibir Donghae bergerak kearah telinga Hyukjae, kembali melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada puncak dadanya sebelum berbisik dengan suara berat, "Security sedang bergerak menuju kesini, hahaha."

Sial, alkoholnya bereaksi disaat yang tidak tepat.

Hyukjae menoleh kearah pintu masuk parkiran dan menemukan dua orang security baru saja masuk bersama pria yang tadi memergoki mereka berdua. Kedua security itu berpencar ke arah yang berlawanan sementara pria tadi kembali ke mobilnya untuk memarkirkannya. Bagus, jantungnya mulai berdegup dengan kencang sekarang, berbeda dengan Donghae yang malah meloloskan celana dalamnya dalam sekali sentakan.

 _"Wow, lacy string. You know my taste,"_

Celana dalam itu seharusnya menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk Donghae. Seharusnya ia yang akan mengejutkan pria itu, bukan sebaliknya.

Donghae menyeringai melihat keadaan kejantanan Hyukjae yang masih setengah tegang. Putih, bersih, sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Ia mengocoknya dengan pelan, sangat pelan seolah tak mempedulikan Hyukjae yang kini sudah banjir keringat dingin.

"JUST DO IT FASTER YOU SON OF BITCH!"

 _Oops_.

Hyukjae yang tak sabar dengan permainan Donghae yang terlalu lambat baginya itupun tanpa sadar berteriak kencang, membuat para security yang sedang berpencar meneliti satu-per-satu mobil kini berkumpul kembali dan bergerak cepat menuju ke sumber suara. Donghae yang ikut melihat hal tersebut hanya menyeringai.

 _"That's the perks of roaring at your boss."_

Hyukjae mengerang frustasi. Jarak kedua security tadi hanya kurang dari duapuluh meter dari mereka, sementara Donghae tak melakukan apapun. "Lakukan sesuatu!"

Mendengar nada panik Hyukjae—ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis—ia akhirnya menarik retsleting beserta celana dalamnya, membebaskan penisnya yang sudah sekeras baja pesawat tempur. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menarik kedua belah pantat Hyukjae berlawanan arah kemudian menusukkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam.

 _Oh, aku keracunan sabun,_ batinnya yang sudah berada dalam pengaruh alkohol sambil meringis meresapi kenikmatan yang baru saja menderanya, sementara Hyukjae tak sengaja menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya akibat serangan dadakan itu, menimbulkan luka yang dalam tiga hari kedepan bisa saja menjadi sariawan.

 _Demi Tuhan, kau akan mati, brengsek!_

Batin Hyukjae mengutuk Donghae habis-habisan. Namun, belum habis rasa terkejutnya, ia kembali dibuat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Donghae mengangkat kedua kakinya dan mengalungkannya pada pinggulnya, membawanya lari menyusuri pinggiran tembok menuju lantai atas hingga nyaris membuatnya terjatuh. "Kita akan melesat menuju tak terbatas dan melampauinya—Boom! Pegangan, sayang!"

Oh, satu lagi yang baru Hyukjae ketahui, Donghae ketika mabuk itu mendadak berubah menjadi seorang bocah berdaya khayal tinggi.

"Lepaskan ikatanku dulu, bodoh!"

"Yap, kau benaaar! Bagaimana caranya Andy menunggangi kudanya kalau ia masih terikat?" Donghae berteriak girang sambil menarik paksa ikat pinggang yang membelit pergelangan tangan Hyukjae hingga tergores. Ia meringis kesakitan. Donghae nyaris berteriak lagi, namun dengan gesit Hyukjae mengalungkan kedua lengannya di lehernya dan membungkam bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Hantam penisku, baby" Bisik Donghae ditengah ciuman mereka. Hyukjae menggeleng panik. Tidak mungkin! Mereka bisa tertangkap!

Namun bukan Donghae namanya kalau tidak cari mati. Meskipun tanpa persetujuan dari Hyukjae, ia tetap nekat menaik-turunkan tubuh yang berada dalam gendongannya tersebut sambil berlari menghindari kejaran sang security dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Ahh, celanaku kedodoran!"

 _Shit_.

Donghae bukan lagi gila—ia benar-benar adalah seorang maniak!

.

"Kemana perginya pasangan gay itu?" Tanya seorang pemain figuran yang bertugas menjadi security dalam cerita ini kebingungan, sementara rekannya hanya mengendikkan bahu. Tak masalah sebenarnya jika ada sepasang kekasih yang tengah melakukan _making out_ disana, toh mereka pasti merupakan salah satu dari penghuni apartemen. Mereka hanya ingin menegur mereka karena mengganggu ketertiban umum dan menyarankan mereka untuk bercinta di tempat yang lebih layak, bukan memotong penis mereka dan menjebloskan mereka berdua ke penjara.

"Entahlah, kurasa kita kehilangan jejak. Kau mau lanjut mencari?" Tanya security figuran satunya. "Malas, ah. Bagaimana kalau kita main kartu? Kurasa kemarin lusa Siwon si security baru itu meletakkannya di pos lantai dua,"

"Ayo cepat naik lift!"

Oh, lihat para security yang tengah memakan gaji buta itu.

Seandainya saja Hyukjae mengetahuinya..

Namun ia sudah terlalu mabuk untuk mempedulikannya.

"Fuck!—Ah, Ah! Terbangkan aku lebih tinggi lagi, Donghae!"

Hyukjae mendesah keenakan saat Donghae melempar tubuhnya keatas, dan setiap gaya gravitasi membawanya kembali ke bawah, lubangnya kembali bertubrukan dengan kejantanan Donghae yang saking kerasnya jadi terasa seperti akan meledak. Sudah hampir limabelas menit mereka bergerak dibalik sebuah mobil van yang tingginya dapat menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Kau menjepitku—terlalu kuat—aku bisa meledak—" Perkataan vulgar Donghae membuat nafsu Hyukjae semakin naik dan naik. Ia memeluk leher Donghae dengan erat, mempertemukan kembali kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

"Meledaklah dalam lubangku, Donghae—ah!"

Entah Donghae yang terlalu kuat atau perkataan Hyukjae yang terlalu lemah, namun pria itu belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan keluar, padahal Hyukjae sudah keluar dua kali tadi hingga spermanya berceceran di sepanjang parkiran.

Melihat situasi yang sudah aman, Donghae segera berlari kearah lift. Nampaknya pria dalam gendongannya kini sudah kelelahan. Seluruh wajahnya memerah, keringat membasahi kemeja yang masih menggantung di lengannya, rambutnya sudah lepek, dan pandangan matanya berubah sayu. Donghae memencet tombol yang terdapat disamping lift, dan tak lama pintu itu terbuka lebar. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati dua orang security yang tadi mengejarnya kini menatap mereka sambil melongo dari dalam lift.

"HEY!" Kedua security tersebut keluar dari lift. Meskipun pengaruh alkohol membuat kesadaran Donghae menipis, namun otaknya masih berfungsi dengan cukup baik. Ia refleks berlari dengan kencang saat teriakan pertama terdengar, tanpa ia ketahui bahwa teriakan selanjutnya berbunyi, "PARKIRAN BUKAN TEMPAT YANG AMAN UNTUK BERCINTA!—SEGERALAH KEMBALI KE KAMAR KALIAN! Ah, anak muda jaman sekarang."

Kemudian berjalan menuju pos mereka untuk bermain kartu.

"Cacing alaska!" Pekik Donghae sambil tetap membawa Hyukjae yang terkulai lemas dalam gendongannya. Saat ia menemukan sebuah pintu besi berwarna merah, ia segera menubruknya dengan sekuat tenaga—

BRAK!

—dan terpental ke belakang. Sial, alkohol membuatnya hanya ingat caranya berlari dan menusuk.

Donghae lalu kembali mencari benda lain yang menyerupai pintu dan dapat dimasuki. Ia terus mencari, hingga pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah pintu berwarna putih yang terbuka lebar di sisi lain dari tempat parkir.

Tangga darurat.

Jadi—pintu merah tadi apa?

Ah, masa bodoh.

"Hey, Mona—Aish, kau Mona atau Hyukjae? Persetan. Bangun! Pegangan!"

Melihat Hyukjae yang nyaris tertidur bahkan sebelum ia sendiri berhasil mencapai puncaknya membuat dirinya geram. Ia berlari dengan cepat melewati setiap dua anak tangga dalam sekali lompatan. Langkahnya yang panjang-panjang membuat tubuh Hyukjae tersentak seiring dengan kakinya yang silih berganti menjejaki anak-anak tangga.

"Ehmmm—"

Donghae mengerang ketika mendapati Hyukjae justru menyamankan diri dalam gendongannya.

Bedebah. Bisa-bisanya ia ketiduran ditengah sesi bercinta mereka dan membiarkan Donghae terus berlarian layaknya orang gila.

Tidak bisa dibiarkan.

PLAK—!

"Buka matamu atau kuhamili kau!"

Tamparan di pantat Hyukjae yang disertai dengan ancaman mengerikan dari Donghae bagaikan guncangan maha dahsyat yang berhasil membangunkan Hyukjae dari tidurnya—langsung sambil melotot, pula!

"Ap—AP—ARGHHH"

Hyukjae mengerang keras saat Donghae melemparkan tubuhnya—benar-benar melemparkannya keatas kemudian menancapkan kejantanannya dalam-dalam dan tepat mengenai sweetspotnya.

"Lagi— _Please_ , berikan satu tusukan lagi disana!" Baru bangun langsung main perintah, padahal Donghae tak kalah berantakannya dengan dirinya. Ia nyaris beberapa kali tergelincir sejak usaha pertamanya melarikan diri dari kejaran security tadi.

Berlari dari lantai dua ke lantai sebelas sambil menyetubuhi seorang pria ternyata tak hanya membuat kakinya pegal, tapi juga penisnya terasa ngilu.

Namun ia berhasil mencapai sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka 11 sebelum tubuhnya ambruk menimpa Hyukjae yang malang.

"Hah—hah—hah—hhh..."

Kesadarannya telah menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

"Donghae, bangun!—Astaga, kau ini tidur atau mati, sih?" Hyukjae yang baru saja memapah tubuh besar Donghae menuju kamarnya langsung membangunkan pria itu sesaat setelah ia mendaratkan pantatnya dengan mulus diatas kasur.

Kau tahu hal bodoh apa yang Donghae lakukan di parkiran? Meninggalkan celananya dan celana dalam Hyukjae disana. Gara-gara ulah pria sialan itu Hyukjae jadi harus berjalan rapat-rapat di sepanjang koridor apartemen sambil menutupi tubuh besar Donghae agar kejantanan mereka tak tertangkap kamera CCTV.

Bisa malu seumur hidup dia kalau hal itu sampai terjadi!

Sekarang, meskipun Hyukjae ingin menggorok habis leher pria maniak dihadapannya ini hidup-hidup dan membelah tubuhnya menjadi empat bagian sama besar, namun ia masih ingat bahwa masih ada satu urusan lain yang harus ia selesaikan sementara pria yang menjadi urusan utamanya justru tertidur pulas seperti seekor babi kekenyangan.

Hyukjae tak punya pilihan lain. Ia Terpaksa membangunkannya sekali lagi, dan tak hanya dirinya—benda sialan diantara selangkangannya juga harus ikut dibangunkan.

Dengan hati-hati, Hyukjae menyentuh penis pria yang kembali tertidur itu, mengocoknya pelan, kemudian semakin cepat seiring bertambah tegangnya benda tersebut. Dan tak hanya tangannya, bibirnya pun ikut ambil bagian dalam membangunkan Donghae. Ia mengecupi puncak kejantanan Donghae berkali-kali, menjilatnya, lalu memasukkan benda tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

"Aww—!"

Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang sariawan.

Hyukjae mendengus sebelum bangkit dari posisinya dan kembali menduduki kejantanan donghae yang sudah kembali mengeras. " _Oh, God._ Aku memperkosa orang yang sedang tertidur. Ini gila, tapi enak sekali!" Erang Hyukjae sambil mencoba memasukkan kejantanan tersebut dalam lubangnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati bagaimana setiap inci dari kejantanan Donghae menembus lubang sempitnya.

JLEB—

Hyukjae mengerang penuh kenikmatan saat dirinya tertusuk tepat di intinya.

Ia menjerit-jerit tak tahu malu sambil menaik-turunkan tubuhnya sendiri. Bermain dengan orang yang sedang tertidur memang menyenangkan, namun bagaimanapun juga Donghae harus dibangunkan.

"Donghae—!"

Plak. Plok. Plak.

Tamparan bertubi-tubi Hyukjae layangkan di kedua belah pipi Donghae, membuat pria itu kembali membuka matanya dengan sayu.

"Emhh, Marilyn—kau masih disini,"

Tadi Mona, sekarang Marilyn.

Hyukjae mengernyit tak suka.

"Marilyn siapa? Aku—Ah! Ah! Aku Hyukjae!" Pekiknya sambil menyentakkan tubuhnya keatas dan kebawah dengan cepat.

"Aku senang sekali bisa menikmati tubuhmu seperti ini, sayang," Gumam Donghae sebelum membalik posisi mereka, membuat Hyukjae menungging dalam sekali tarikan. "Hey, kurasa bokongmu menyukaiku,"

Hyukjae tak lagi mempedulikan apapun selain tusukan Donghae di pantatnya saat ini. Ia mengerang, mendongakkan kepalanya hingga kedua bola matanya nyaris terbalik. Donghae benar-benar membuatnya melihat surga.

"Tusuk aku lagi, Donghae—Lebih keras!—Buat aku mati!"

Donghae terkekeh pelan sambil menciumi seluruh bagian belakang tubuh Hyukjae—telinga, tengkuk, pundak, punggung, hingga pantat, tak ada yang luput dari penciumannya. "Mendesahlah untukku, sexy. Panggil namaku,"

"Donghae—Ahhhhh—Aku mau— _Please_ —"

Hyukjae kembali keluar untuk yang keempat kalinya. Lidahnya terjulur keluar, mengundang Donghae untuk segera meraupnya sementara cairannya tumpah memenuhi kasurnya. Tanpa membiarkan pria itu beristirahat, Donghae kembali memutar tubuh Hyukjae. Kali ini ia menusuk pria itu dari atas.

"Aku nyaris—" Desisnya keenakan. Ia melumuri seluruh wajah Hyukjae dengan cairannya sendiri sebelum kembali menghantam titik terdalamnya berkali-kali. Namun, belum sampai lima menit, sebuah dorongan menghantam dadanya, membuat penisnya terlepas dari lubang Hyukjae.

"YAH—!"

Sebelum Donghae sempat kembali mendekatinya, Hyukjae buru-buru membuka loker yang berada di meja nakasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah Map kuning dan sebuah pulpen lalu menyerahkannya pada Donghae.

"Apa ini? Cerita bergambar?" Tanya Donghae sambil menerima berkas tersebut kemudian membukanya. "Pernyataan bahwa aku siap menjadi budak seksmu mulai detik ini."

"Woahhh,"

Bagus. Si bodoh itu dengan mudahnya mempercayai perkataannya.

"Tandatangani ini disini, disini, dan disini."

Donghae, tanpa berpikir panjang dan membaca ulang berkas tersebut, langsung menandatanganinya sesuai instruksi Hyukjae. Setelah semua selesai, Hyukjae kembali mengamankan berkas tersebut kedalam loker dan menarik tubuh Donghae dengan kuat ke arahnya.

Tangannya bergerak liar kebawah, meraih kejantanan Donghae yang jika ditunda sekali lagi akan benar-benar meledak secara harfiah, dan menusukkannya dalam-dalam ke lubangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Donghae," Bisik Hyukjae ditelinga Donghae lantas mengecup pipinya.

"AKH!—"

Bertepatan dengan itu, seluruh muatan yang terkandung dalam saluran ejakulasi Donghae keluar dan memenuhi Hyukjae hingga perutnya terasa kembung.

.

Kereta api ekspress dari stasiun Yongsan dengan tujuan Yeosu akan berangkat dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Meskipun matahari baru saja terbit, namun para penumpang kereta sudah memenuhi kursi-kursi yang tersedia disana, tak terkecuali Hyukjae.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia berangkat meninggalkan apartemennya demi menghindari Donghae. Pria itu masih tertidur disaat Hyukjae bergegas mengganti pakaiannya tanpa mandi terlebih dahulu tadi. Nampaknya ia masih berada dalam pengaruh alkohol yang cukup kuat. Setelah memastikan bahwa map berisi perjanjian penyerahan jabatan yang Donghae tandatangani semalam telah diterima oleh petinggi perusahaan, Hyukjae langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan kota Seoul.

Ia bukannya pergi tanpa jejak setelah berhasil mengambil alih kekuasaannya, secarik kertas berisi kata maaf telah Hyukjae tinggalkan disana, ia hanya berharap Donghae membacanya. Meskipun apa yang ia lakukan sungguh keterlaluan, namun ia memiliki maksud lain dibalik tindakannya. Silahkan sebut dirinya egois, jalang, tak tahu malu, ia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Biarlah mereka membentuk sebuah persepsi sesuai dengan perspektif mereka masing-masing. Namun, bagi Hyukjae, apa yang dilakukannya adalah benar dan demi keselamatan keluarganya, terutama sang ayah.

 _Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa keluar dari perusahaan,_ Batinnya.

Hyukjae menggeser tubuhnya ketika seseorang menempati kursi disebelahnya. Sisa sperma Donghae di dalam tubuhnya membuat dirinya merasa penuh dan bau, beruntung orang-orang disekitarnya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing sehingga tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Permisi?"

Hyukjae menoleh ketika seseorang berbicara dengannya. Ia mengangguk sekilas, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mendengar perkataan orang tersebut, "Tak apa, kan, jika aku duduk disini?"

Hyukjae menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Yang benar saja, kursi-kursi ini memang disediakan untuk umum. Kenapa mesti bertanya lagi?

"Ya, silahkan." Jawab Hyukjae lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia nyaris tersedot kembali dalam lamunannya namun interupsi kedua dari pria disebelahnya kembali membuyarkannya, "Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau?"

"Panggil Eunhyuk saja."

"Ah, Eunhyuk. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Cuaca cerah, apa yang akan kau lakukan di Yeosu? Eunhyuk? Eunhyuk?"

 _Seandainya kau tahu bahwa kata cinta yang aku bisikkan padamu semalam adalah sebuah kejujuran..,_ Batin Hyukjae sekali lagi sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang terus mengajaknya bicara.

.

.

 _Seorang antagonis sekalipun selalu memiliki alasan atas segala perbuatannya, dan yang terpenting, mereka juga berhak jatuh cinta._

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

Repost **.**


End file.
